Ember of Love: Sam and Penny
by firemandan56
Summary: My first fanfic and romance story.  Please don't bash or rip!  Penny and Sam have always been single, and would probably remain that way until a daring rescue changes it all.  Please note that I added the last chapter on request; it's not my best effort.
1. Chapter 1

Ember of Love: Sam and Penny

Throughout Sam Jones's years in the Pontypandy Fire Department, he has done all of his jobs assigned with much diligence. However, during this time, Sam was single. No wife to cuddle into bed with to stay warm for the night, no girlfriend to keep him happy, nothing at all. However, all of this will change soon as he experiences what it is like to be alone for all of these years. Little did he know that Penny Morris would be his lover.

CHAPTER 1 (From Sam's Perspective):

"Hurry up!" shouted Elvis as he pulled the passengers from the burning plane crash. "The plane's gonna blow in about two minutes! Get those fires out NOW!"  
>"I am already on it!" I shouted back. It has been quite a long time since a plane has crashed nearby in Pontypandy. I was shocked that all passengers were all accounted for once Penny and I had extinguished the flames and Elvis and numerous safety crews rescued the passengers. This was one of the few times Norman Price did not start the fire or problem.<br>"Quite some brave work you did there, Sam," Penny said to me afterward. Penny. How beautiful she looked as the sun set behind her. An orange glow shimmered around her, extracting her beauty. I wonder where I have been for all these years.  
>"Are you alright, Sam?" she responded to my stare.<br>"I'm… I'm fine," I replied, rather embarrassed. "Just… a little… erm… fatigued."  
>"I don't blame you," she said.<br>After we all went back to the station, Officer Steele was there to congratulate us for our hard work.  
>"Excellent job!" Steele said to us. "Not one casualty! I think we've also saved the mayor of Pontypandy from that plane crash! You brave three all deserve a week off. This will also be a good opportunity to have the new reserve recruits to respond to real emergencies as well."<br>"A week off?" Elvis shouted with excitement.  
>"Yes. Like I said, that time will also be used to allow newcomers to respond to real fires," Steele replied. "Okay then, enjoy your week off!"<br>The next morning, I had lunch with Elvis. He seemed excited for the June Ball, as that is what he mostly asked me about during our lunch.  
>"Hey Sam," Elvis asked me.<br>"Yeah?" I responded.  
>"Are you going to the June Ball on Wednesday?" he asked.<br>"Well, yeah I am. My brother is really the one who wants me to go. He is gonna try to hook me up with someone. Hopefully," I said.  
>"No need to worry, Sam!" he said. "We will all find someone sooner or later."<br>I guess that he was right for once, after all.

CHAPTER 2 (From Penny's Perspective)

"That was just strange," I said to myself as I sat outside Price's grocery store. "Why did Sam just stare at me like that after the plane rescue? His blue eyes piercing into me. How sweet."  
>I got up and walked home. I wondered why he would stare at me like that. Perhaps he is in love with me? No no, get that out of your head. Don't think silly thoughts, Penny. I guess I will wait for the man that I will spend my life with sooner or later.<br>Every time I run into him on the street, in the store or whatever, he looks at me, and then looks away quickly. I can tell that he likes me, but I don't really have emotions that he has for me. He's good looking, but I don't think I'd go out with him.  
>"What should I do if he asks me out?" I wondered. "I certainly don't want to offend him. Hopefully the June Ball won't be too much of a fiasco."<p>

CHAPTER 3 (From Sam's Perspective)

-Five days later-

"Well, the June Ball is just tomorrow," I said to myself. "Will Penny be there?" I wondered. Well, I can no longer wait for tomorrow, as I might find out the truth if Penny is interested in me or not. I certainly hope she is!  
>While Elvis was more concerned on what music they would play (he was probably hoping to dance to Jailhouse Rock, or Johnny B. Goode), but I had my thoughts set on, well, you know by now!<br>"This day will last forever," I said to myself. "Well, better prepare my tux and clothes for tomorrow to pass some time."

CHAPTER 4 (From Penny's Perspective)

I decided to go to the June Ball in this nice pink dress that Gloria picked out for me. I think it looks nice. After all, I have to look good if I want to make a good impression on some of Pontypandy's finest men. All ready to go, I headed down to the town ballroom with Elvis driving me.  
>"Hey Elvis," I said.<br>"Yeah?" he responded.  
>"Have you noticed something… strange about Sam lately?" I asked.<br>"Like what?"  
>"Well, he seems, a bit…" my voice trailed off.<br>"Well, he did seem a bit sad and lonely lately. He hasn't said anything about any of his inventions recently. He's had his interest on one woman, but…"  
>"But what?" I interrupted.<br>"But I think its best I don't give more details," he replied.

CHAPTER 5 (From Sam's Perspective)

So I arrived at the town ballroom. As I walked in, Elvis and Penny followed behind. The song "La Grange" was playing as I entered. Not really a song I would dance to with Penny. I guess I will need to wait for a slower song. After a few more songs, a slower song played, and I walked over to Penny and asked her for a dance. She said "yes."  
>As I put my hand on her waist and the other into her hand, I saw her true beauty unleashed that night. Her blonde, golden hair, deep brown eyes, and her smooth, precious face reminded me why I was there that night.<br>"Penny," I said. "There's something I have wanted to tell you for awhile."  
>"What is it?" She asked.<p>

CHAPTER 6 (From Penny's Perspective)

"Well," Sam said.  
>"Well, what?" I responded.<br>"I… I…"  
>At that point, he leaned in closer to me, and kissed me right on the lips. I figured he wanted to tell me "I love you." He is good looking and a great guy, but I don't of him as a friend right now.<br>"I'm sorry," I said  
>"Huh?" said Sam.<br>"You're… not… you're just not the 'one,'" I responded.  
>I saw Sam's expression. It all seemed to work well for him, but it just didn't follow through. I felt bad for him.<br>"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry."  
>I have never seen him this sad before. After the night was over, I was kept awake the whole night from the incident.<p>

CHAPTER 7 (From Sam's Perspective)

I lay in my bed, thinking that it all wasn't fair.  
>"How? How could I come so close and lose it all in a split second?" I thought. These thoughts stayed with me on my way to the station. I did see Penny there, but she said nothing to me.<br>"We've got an emergency!" Steele called out. "A small warehouse on 156 Julius Street has caught on fire! The men inside were all able to escape, but the warehouse's flames need to be extinguished!"  
>After the quick sit-rep, Elvis, Penny and I went off to the burning warehouse. This would be the turning point for us all.<p>

CHAPTER 8 (From Penny's Perspective)

We managed to arrive, but I had to go in first to find any survivors trapped by the flames. As I entered the burning building, my leg got caught and I had twisted my ankle. Unable to walk or crawl any farther, I had been cornered by flames.  
>"Help! Help!" I called out. I don't think they were able to hear me. A few seconds later, everything went dark.<p>

CHAPTER 9 (From Sam's Perspective)

"Oh my God, Penny is trapped in there!" I shouted as I heard shouts of pain from the warehouse.  
>"Well, who will man the second hose?" Elvis shouted?<br>"Put it under your other arm, numb-nut!" I said. He can be quite clueless sometimes. I dashed to the burning warehouse in hopes to save Penny from the fire.  
>"Penny? Penny?" I called out. I heard no response. I looked around franticly as a part of the roof collapsed. I had to find her fast before the building caves in on us! Then I saw her, in a corner, unconscious.<br>"Penny!" I shouted, happy to see her. I picked her up and had to carry her out of the building as the warehouse burnt down. It was the scariest moment of my life. I managed to save Penny, account for all of the survivors (no casualties! :D), but the warehouse had gone to hell.  
>"S…Sam?" Penny moaned. "Y…you…save…saved me."<br>"I'm glad you are okay," I said to her. As we got back, Steele was very upset that we failed to save the warehouse from burning, but was glad that we had saved everyone from that burning warehouse. Steele even noted my rescue of Penny.

CHAPTER 10 (Again, From Sam's Perspective)  
>As the sun went down, I sat on the bumper of Jupiter.<br>"Sam…" Penny called to me, walking over to my engine. "That was pretty heroic what you did today, I mean saving me from the building and all."  
>"Thanks, Penny," I said.<br>"You know, after you saved me," she continued, "I kind of feel different about you now."  
>"'Different?'" I asked, astounded.<br>"Yeah. Different," she replied. "I mean, after you saved me, I realized that… that you actually are the one." I was amazed. "I don't know of anyone else who cared more for me. No one else in Pontypandy would ever pull me out of a burning building, but you. You really are 'The Hero Next Door.'" This time, it was her turn. She slowly came closer, and we kissed as the sun set in the background. I never really knew what it was like to be loved. Now I know, and I am very thankful for the whole experience.


	2. Chapter 2

(From Sam's perspective)

"Well, it's the day I've been waiting for," I said to myself as I walked to the back of the church to meet my to-be wife, Penny. She was dressed in a snow-white dress that went all the way down to the floor. She certianly looked beautiful. As out friends and family piled into the church, the music began to play, and we walked up the aisle.

(From Penny's perspective)

After we walked up to the Sanctuary to receive our vows, I tried my absolute best to hold in my excitement. We then said out marriage vows, possibly the best moment of my life.

(From Sam's perspective)

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher then said. I leaned forward, and out lips met for a good five seconds. Everyone in the pews were cheering with excitement. My father gave me the thumbs up, my mother was crying tears of joy, and my brother had a big smile on his face. I knew that Penny and I would have a great life together as we walked out of the church and to the wedding reception.

(From Penny's perspective)

We arrived at the Pontypandy Banquet Hall for out reception. Both Sam's and my parents went up to give speeches (I don't want to bore you with what they said). The meal was very delicious, a fine chicken dinner smothered in a smooth gravy, with a side of mashed potatoes. And don't forget the cake, either (which was modeled after the Pontypandy Fire Station and was very delicious)! After we ate out dinner and cake, the DJ came out and played us some music to dance too. After probably 39 dances with Sam, we tired ourselves out. After the reception ended, Sam and I went out to our car in the parking lot, where someone had put a gian sticker on the back that said "Just Married." Now, all we really need to figure out is who's house we're gonna live at. This will get pretty interesting...


End file.
